Known container treatment machines or packaging machines use compressed air in different parts of the process. A container treatment machine that comprises a packaging module with a film wrapping device uses compressed air to correctly guide the transported film. The cut film sections are usually transported on a conveyor band in the direction of a further transport band of the film wrapping module. Blowing means are used to subject the conveyor band of the film wrapping module to low or negative pressure. In the further course the film has to cross a section where the support of the film cannot be ensured. Therefore this section has to be bridged to prevent a deviation of the film or a deviation of the beginning of the film. The film can especially deviate downwards because of gravitational forces. The film can also deviate upwards, e.g. because of electrostatic forces or the like. For the transport of the film an air channel can be formed by the use of blowing nozzles. Through the blowing nozzles the film is subjected to low or negative pressure holding the film to the conveyor band. Low or negative pressure is required for the conveyor band of the film separation module. In the further processing high pressure is required for the air assisted transport of the film. This leads to a relatively high consumption of compressed air. Furthermore the compressed air used by both systems requires a certain system pressure